


Dead Things

by sevendeadlyfun



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Episode Re-Write, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevendeadlyfun/pseuds/sevendeadlyfun





	Dead Things

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[daddy!kink](http://sevendeadlyfun.livejournal.com/tag/daddy%21kink), [pr0n](http://sevendeadlyfun.livejournal.com/tag/pr0n), [spike/angel](http://sevendeadlyfun.livejournal.com/tag/spike/angel)  
  
  
---|---  
  
  
A/N: This is an early birthday fic for [](http://lilithbint.livejournal.com/profile)[**lilithbint**](http://lilithbint.livejournal.com/)  who wanted "rich helping of daddy!kink where Angel is in Sunnydale after the scene where Buffy beats up Spike in the alley and leaves him there but she has beaten him up worse than in the episode.Angel finds him takes him back to the crypt and tends his wounds. But because of the injuries and to make his boy feel better Angel sucks him and rides him before finally fucking Spike..." Here it is, sweetie! Hope you like it!

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: implied violence, m/m sexual situations, foul language

Disclaimer: I only take them out of their packages to play. But I always put them away nicely when I'm done.

  
                                 

_   
**Dead Things**   
_

        Dead Things

    When the vision ripped through Cordy, she fell hard and fast. Angel and Wes, talking in Angel's office, had heard a thump and bolted out to find the brunette seer writhing on the floor in agony. The visions hadn't been this bad since she had accepted demonization.

    Once she had recovered, she'd ordered Angel to Sunnydale. Big bad, she'd said. She couldn't quite figure it out, but the words big and bad came through loud and clear. Whatever it was, Angel needed to be there to deal with it, like yesterday.

    So here he was, wandering around Sunnydale. Yep, vamp on a mission here. Anytime now, he'd be able to accomplish his mission and go home. Shit! You'd think Cordy could have been a little less vague. Given him, oh say, a time maybe? A location would've been nice. Perhaps a date, since Sunnydale was for once as quiet as the many tombs that dotted its landscape.

    Well, he'd make another sweep of downtown. Just one more and then he was going back to the mansion. Unless of course by going back to the mansion he precipitated whatever event he was supposed to be stopping. Damn! He hated these visions sometimes. Ambigious warnings about nonspecific events that he might be able stop, possibly, if he happened to be in the neighborhood.

    Ooh, shouting! Shouting was always good. Shouting meant trouble and trouble meant possible vision resolution. Vision resolution meant he could be home and in his own bed. He broke into a run, hopeful that this would be quick.

    He reached the police station and skidded to an abrupt halt. He couldn't believe…No! He tried to move, but he couldn't. Horror and disbelief had frozen his limbs. He just…stood there. He heard the words, but couldn't comprehend them. The volley of blows seemed unreal, part of a half-remembered nightmare.

    Then, finally, it was over. The victor stood tall, scornful look riding high on delicate features, and walked into the police station. Angel turned his gaze to the victim and hesitatingly walked over to inspect the damage.

    Whoever it was had been worked over hard. The face, a bloody pulpy mess, seemed to have been the focus of… the attack. Angel shied away from naming the attacker, even in his mind. He couldn't think about that right now, couldn't bear it. Better instead to concentrate on helping. He'd think later, when he felt stronger.

    "It's going to be okay. It's over now and…it's over. It's over, " Angel repeated, voice shaky. "I promise I won't hurt you."

    An eye struggled to open, peering through the mass of gore. The swollen face allowed only the barest slit, but it seemed to be enough. The body stilled, and a certain peace came over the mangled face. A cough, and a gasp, and then came a voice, hoarse and faint.

    "Daddy?"

    Angel's face went blank, his mind once again refusing to accept the information presented. This wasn't Spike. This damaged, ruined figure couldn't be his Childe. He wouldn't let it be.

    "No, I'm not your Daddy, " he snapped, voice cruel.

    The eye rolled closed and a solitary tear worked its way down the slashed cheek. That tear, with its salt and blood tang, carried decades of loss and pain. The diamond sharp edges of Spike's grief stabbed Angel and his blood flooded the wound. He let go of his thoughts and allowed the blood to lead him.

    Scooping up his bleeding Childe, Angel made his way back to the mansion. He moved quickly, animal instincts leading him down the safest alleys. He couldn't afford to get caught up in a fight, not now. Visions and mission forgotten, he focused solely on Spike. His blood, his Childe, and their demons called to one another.

    Reaching the mansion, Angel rushed inside. Spike needed blood and quickly. Laying Spike down on the bed, Angel stripped them both. The skin contact would soothe their demons, making feeding easier. Feeding excited the demon, and with the pain Spike was in, Angel doubted his demon could handle much more.

    Grabbing a handful of blood bags, Angel tore into them. The only thing that would heal Spike now was Sire's blood and Angel had no intention of going into this feeding with an empty stomach. He wasn't entirely sure Spike would be able to stop. Angel knew he'd need all his strength to get through this.

    Angel started to lick Spike's face, using his saliva to close the wounds. Feeding wouldn't do much good if the blood just leaked away. He used his tongue to caress Spike, swallowing mouthful after mouthful of his boy's delicious blood.

    His cock swelled in response to sweet spiciness that was uniquely Spike. Angel remembered the flavor of each member of his family. Darla's blood had been astringent, tasting of old wines and torture. Drusilla, his mad seductive daughter, had been sugary sweet, like cotton candy and stolen kisses. But his William, his lovely little boy, always tasted of hot chocolate and screams. A potent combination, when taken with his dangerously handsome face and soft sleepy eyes.

    The worst of the damage to his face was repaired. Only time and blood would heal the rest. Angel felt his demon rattling the bars of his cage, demanding to be let out. Angel reached out, caressing his demon lovingly, reassuring the brutal creature. Usually his dealings with Angelus amounted to internal screaming matches. Not this time, though. Angel and Angelus both wanted the same thing, to heal and comfort their broken Childe. Silently, the two parts of Angel came to an amicable accord. Angelus would care for Spike, Angel for William.

    Loosening the restraints that kept Angelus in check, Angel allowed his demon to come forward. Best to handle the demons first, he reasoned. After that, the two men could rest in peace for awhile.

    Angelus was purring sub-vocally, a soft rumble that brought forth Spike. Demon eyes glowed warmly, as the father beheld the son. This vicious demon had once been part of him, Angelus, Scourge of Europe. Born of his blood, his fury, his demonic Childe had always pleased him. Angelus cursed Angel for parting them. Demons weren't meant to live apart. His Childe had needed him and Angel's soul had rent them in two.

    Angel warned Angelus to concentrate on Spike. He had no problem working in concert with his demon, but he had no intention of giving up any control to Angelus. As long as he could help it, Angelus would stay caged up. Only in this would he allow Angelus any freedom at all. Spike needed Angelus and what Spike needed, he would get.

    Sooner than Angelus would have liked, Spike whimpered and retreated. Gracefully, Angelus returned to his cage, leaving Angel to handle HIS child, No matter what Angel liked to think, Spike belonged solely to Angelus. However, Angelus had little problem leaving William to Angel. The human part of Spike intrigued him, but didn't attract him.

    It was William who was waking now, William's brilliant blue eyes who gazed up at Angel. Angel returned the gaze, brown eyes filled with love for his baby boy. Angelus had been right about this. He had been a fool to ever leave his child.

    "Ssh, little one. It's all right. I'm here now. Daddy's home and he's not going anywhere, " Angel whispered in Will's ear. He could see the panic in those eyes, the fear.

    William closed his eyes briefly, trying desperately to reintegrate himself. Spike and William had merged from the beginning, one complimenting the other. Only rarely did the two separate. Angel, sensing his boy's distress, prodded Angelus. Angelus responded, calling to Spike. The demon inside William roused, coming back with great effort.

    Once the scent of fear dissipated, Angel spoke again."Are you hungry, sweetheart?"

    Spike nodded, his face still carrying the shy mask of William. He was hungry, man and demon both craving the comfort of their Sire. He loved his Daddy, had missed him so much. This, the skin on skin contact, haunted his dreams. He would wake, face damp with tears, belly wet with cum, after dreaming about the nights spent in his Daddy's arms.

    "Don't talk yet, baby boy. You're still weak. I'm sorry I couldn't save you from…her. But it's over now and Daddy will make everything better."       

    Angel drew his Childe close to his chest, and felt the sweet slice of fangs around his nipple. Spike's rough tongue flicked over the hardening nipple and began to nurse, drawing Angel's blood out in slow swallows. Angel felt Spike's cock thicken and lengthen against his thigh, his own cock thumping in response.

    He'd forgotten how good it felt to feed his boy. Forgotten the ache that now pooled in his belly, tightening his muscles. Cradling Spike's head in one hand, Angel moved the other down the length of their entwined bodies. Sliding between them, Angel grasped his baby's rock hard erection, stroking it softly.

    Spike moaned around the nipple, thrusting gently into his Sire's hand. It had been so long since anyone had touched him lovingly. He'd always craved the love, the closeness, the sense of belonging, that Angelus used to give him. Sure, there had been pain and punishment, but afterwards, his Daddy would cosset and caress him. That had kept his love alive, through all of the horrors that followed.

    Soon, Spike's suckling slowed and then stopped. Angel ran his fingers through the curly peroxided hair, unwilling to allow his sweet boy to move too far away from him. There had been enough distance between them before now. That distance was gone, erased. Now they were together and Angel intended to make sure they stayed together.

    Spike laved the wound his fangs had created. Angel was still stroking his cock, making him shudder. He needed this, his Daddy's hands on him, remaking him. He had sought out…her in an attempt to once again belong to someone strong. She hadn't wanted him, though, not to keep. She had used him and discarded him. He hadn't been her boy, he'd been her plaything. He had to explain, had to get Daddy to fix it.

    "Daddy, I need…", he moaned as Angel's hands teased the sensitive head of his cock, "I need to be your boy again. Make me yours again, Daddy."

    Angel closed his eyes, unable to think straight. His boy, yes. Spike had always been his boy, his sweet little baby. But, no way in hell was he strong enough to reclaim. Angel didn't want to hurt his boy. At least, not right now. Visions of thrusting his large cock into Spike's tiny hole flickered behind his eyes and he groaned. Gods, he wanted the boy. Wanted to see his cum leaking down those strong thighs, gushing from that perfect ass.

    "Baby, Daddy can't do that right now. I'd hurt you and I don't want to hurt you ever again, " Angel whispered sorrowfully. His cock was leaking pre-cum, painting them both.

    Spike's eyes filled with tears. He jerked his head away, unwilling to allow Angel to see his pain. He knew that Angel desired him. But, to be unable to feel that desire was torture for Spike. He needed to feel Angel filling him up, bathing him with cum and blood, washing away the dirt SHE had left on him.

    Angel had noticed the tears. Shit, shit, shit! He had to do something to take away Spike's pain. He remembered what had happened the last time Spike had gotten hurt. The memories of that night had never left, and late at night, Angel would stroke himself, thinking of it.

    "Baby, Daddy will reclaim you as soon as you heal. I promise. Right now, you're just too weak. But, I'll make you feel good, little boy. Would you like that? To feel Daddy's mouth on your sweet cock?"

    Spike's eyes snapped open. Angelus almost never gave, preferring to receive. However, Spike remembered vividly the precious few times his Daddy had sucked his cock. He nodded vehemently, and watched in silence as Angel slid down his body.

    Angel stuck out his tongue and swiped it over the quivering head, causing Spike to moan softly. The taste of Spike's pre-cum on his lips was better than he'd remembered, and he too moaned softly. He continued to lick and nip around the swelling tip, watching Spike's face with satisfaction. He loved doing this to Spike, making his face scrunch up and his legs twitch. Anxious to see what other reactions he could     elicit, Angel opened his mouth wide and dove voraciously down Spike's length, burying his face in the soft downy curls between Spike's legs.

    "Unggh, Daddy…shit, yes! So good, Daddy…so good….suck me, yeah…suck your little boy's cock", Spike panted, thrusting his hips up.

    Angel's mouth pulled off Spike's cock and he glared up at his wayward boy. His little boy knew better. Angel had taught him not to talk to his Daddy like that.

    "Spike, good little boys don't talk to their Daddy that way. I didn't raise you to be a foul-mouthed brat, " Angel scolded, only half-serious. He secretly adored it when his fresh faced baby talked like a slut, but it often snapped the little control he had over his lust. Right now, losing control was not an option. He wanted to make Spike feel better, not worse.  
     
    Spike smiled softly, fully aware of what effect his dirty talk had on his Sire. Many a time, Spike had brought Angelus off using only his words.    William's poet past gave Spike a varied vocabulary, one he used to his advantage.

    "Sorry, Daddy, " Spike replied, widening his blue eyes. "I can't help it. Your mouth feels so good on my cock. Makes me want to cum deep inside you."

    Angel felt his mouth go dry and his balls tingle. He'd never let Spike fuck him before. No, that had never been Angelus' style. He had always had to be the Master, the strong Daddy. Letting his Childe fuck him would have meant giving up his power.

    But the thought of it, of feeling that long, thick cock deep inside him made him tremble. He'd played with his own ass before, teased himself with a finger or two while he jacked off. He'd never thought of allowing another man in there, until now.

    "Daddy?" Spike's voice was tentative, his face fearful. He hadn't meant to anger his Sire, only to tease him a bit. He knew that if Angel decided to punish him, he wouldn't last until morning.

    "It's okay, little one. Daddy's just thinking, " Angel reassured his boy. "I want us to be together. I'm taking you back to L.A. with me. It's just…I can't be Angelus for you. I don't know if you can accept my soul, but I'd like to be a family again. I miss my sweet baby, " he continued, his voice light, "and I think the best way to show you how nice this can be is to ride my baby's luscious cock."

    Spike stared at Angel, shock written on every centimeter of his face. He had never in a million years dreamt that he would fuck Angel. He was the baby, the little one, Angelus' toy.

    "What's the matter, baby? Don't you want to shove your prick up Daddy's ass?"

    "Daddy, I do want to, very much. Only…" Spike hesitated, clearly unwilling to finish his sentence.

    "Tell me, boy, " Angel commanded, voice thick with anticipation.

    "Only…will you still fuck me too? I need it, " Spike confessed hurriedly. "I need your lovely cock splittin' me apart and fillin' me up."

    "Ah, me little lad, " said Angel, brogue returning at this admission, "Yer Da would like nothing more than ta fuck your tight little arse. But, not just now. Right now, yer goin' ta satisfy yer Da. Fill him up and make him cum for you."

    With that, Angel swung his legs over Spike's lean hips. A tube appeared from nowhere, and Angel squeezed it, the cold liquid dripping from his hands onto Spike's belly. Spike watched as Angel reached his hand behind him and a throaty moan cascaded from Angel's lips.

    "Does it feel good, Daddy, " Spike asked coyly. "Fuckin' yourself on those thick fingers?"

    "Oh yeah, baby, " Angel replied, using his free hand to stroke his own cock. "But, it's just not enough. I need more."

    "What do you need, Daddy, " Spike asked, still playing along. This had been Angelus' favorite game, the debaucher and the innocent. Come to think of it, Spike thought, it was his favorite game too.

    "Need you, little boy, " Angel huffed. "Need to feel you inside me now."

    Angel carefully positioned his hole at the tip of Spike's weeping cock. Taking a deep breath, he pushed back and felt himself stretch over the thick plummy head. He stopped for a moment, giving himself a chance to adjust to the invasion.

    Spike had other ideas, Gathering his strength, he placed his hands on Angel's hips and thrust up, burying himself deeply in Angel's tightness. Bleeding Christ! He was dying, that was what it was. Pleasure like this must be lethal.

    "FUCK!" Angel's scream ripped through the darkness.

    Spike barely noticed, lost inside his Sire's tight channel. He rolled his hips, needing movement and friction. Slowly, he pushed in and out of Angel, moaning and cursing at the intensity.

    "Daddy…so tight, Daddy…sweet and tight…Christ! You're taking me all, Daddy…gonna cum inside you, Daddy…fill you up with me…"

    Angel too was moaning. After the first pain had passed, he felt the head of Spike's cock brush against something deep inside him. That light touch made him dizzy and hot, and he rocked his hips in search of more. Spike was sliding in out of him now, and he grabbed the base of his cock, seeking to hold off his release.

    When Spike started babbling, those hot nasty words rushed straight to Angel's cock. He leaned forward, intent on stopping the flow of words from his boy's mouth. He hadn't even made it halfway to Spike's full sweet mouth before he felt it. The change in position forced Spike's cock even deeper into Angel's rectum, flooding his body with sensation.

    Now it was Angel's turn to babble as he rode Spike's cock. Bent halfway over his Childe's body, his strong arms holding him up, he panted and praised, cursed and begged. Spike's hands joined Angel's, both of them pulling roughly on his swollen cock.

    "Oh fuck, baby! Daddy's sweet boy…yes, my boy…cum for me, Spike…need to feel it….oh yeah, right there…don't stop, my little slut…Daddy's dirty little boy"

    Spike tried to tune out Angel's voice, wanted to make this last. It was a losing battle. He could feel the jizz working its way up his shaft and he howled, shooting stream after stream of cool sticky cum deep inside his Sire.

    Angel worked himself furiously up and down Spike's rigid cock, reaching desperately for his own release. He felt the gush of fluid pouring from the boy underneath him, felt it sliding out of his ass and puddling underneath him. He moved one arm between their bodies and slid his own finger inside to join Spike's cock. He wanted to taste his boy's spending, to roll it around in his mouth. He brought his finger to his mouth, sucking on it and moaning at the taste. That salty Spike taste pushed him over the edge and with a final jerk, he came, splattering his release on Spike's belly.

    He rolled off, not wanting his damaged Childe to bear his full weight. Laying in the darkness next to Spike, he smiled. This was how it should have been all along. He couldn't believe he'd spent over a hundred years without his boy by his side. He turned to look at Spike, face filled with joy.

    Spike met his eyes, and gave him an answering smile. He reached out hand and stroked Angel's flushed cheek. He knew that Angel wasn't his Daddy, not really. His Daddy was gone, trapped underneath a sodding soul.

    But it might not be so bad. Angel seemed willing to take up where Angelus had left off. Maybe he'd be his Daddy for real, love him, care for him, and best of all, punish him when he was naughty. Couldn't be too naughty, o'course. Soulboy wouldn't like that much. But Spike had a feeling he could find ways enough to garner punishment without bring on a broodfest. Oh yeah, Daddy was home…

                            Epilogue: _One Year Later_

    Angel sat in his office, listening intently to the voice on the phone. Spike, Cordy, and Wes tried hard not to stare, but it was impossible. He was smiling. Angel, King Brooder, Captain Grumpy, The Gloomy Avenger, was smiling broadly and nodding in satisfaction. Surreptiously, Cordy and Wes reached for stakes and holy water. Spike just stood there, trying not to bounce on his toes in glee. They were all thinking the exact same thing.

    "Spike, I swear on my best Prada's, if you have made him perfectly happy, I'll stake you both and dance in your ashes," Cordy hissed.

    "Cordelia, let's not be hasty, " Wesley rejoined tranquilly, tucking the stake into his belt. "I'm sure there is a perfectly good explanation for why Angel is smiling."

    "Right, because Angel's always chipper. Uh-huh, sure Wes. You know it and I know it. Spike gave Angel one blissful moment too many and now we have to clean up the Grr! It's always the little blondes. " Cordelia glared at Spike, who gave his best impression of penitence.

    Angel hung up the phone and leaned back in his chair, hands laced behind his head. He was still smiling and when he noticed the three of them not so subtly eyeing him, his grin got broader. He rose gracefully and made his way out to the lobby.

    "Angel…er…yes. Uhm, is everything…all right, " Wes asked, hesitantly. He tried to keep his hand attached to the stake without seeming obvious.

    Cordelia had no inclination towards subtlety and brandished her bottle of holy water, shaking it in his direction. "Don't get any of your happy on me, Mister. I've got no problem giving you a burning shower."

    Angel's grin faded, replaced by puzzlement. "What are you talking about, Cordelia?"

    Spike could no longer contain himself and began to bounce expectantly. "The two gits think I got you all blissful and soulless, mate. So, can we eat'em and move on, Angelus?"

    "SPIKE", three voices shouted in unison.

    "I'm not Angelus. I'm just…regular happy. No perfect happiness here, " Angel chuckled nervously.

    Spike sagged against the counter, sighing heavily. "Thank bloody hell for that, Peaches. Angelus might be a sight more fun, but he ain't nearly so sweet tempered as you."

    Angel looked at Spike curiously. "You mean, you don't want Angelus back?"

    Spike scoffed, and blue eyes shining, looked at Angel. "No way, Peaches. Not all that interested in the crazy these days. I prefer my love a little more soulful."

    Angel melted, just a little bit, and moved around to draw Spike into a crushing embrace. He worried constantly that Spike would want his "real Daddy" back. He'd fallen in love with his little blonde boy and he didn't want to lose him. But he couldn't go back to what he was, not even for Spike.

    "Love ye so much, my lad, " Angel said softly, "I do anything for ye."

    "Izzat a fact, Daddy, " Spike smirked. "Well, I have a few ideas of what I'd like done…"

    "Okay, okay, enough with the oversharing, " Cordelia groaned. "Some of us would like to be able to eat in the near future. Ugh…"

    "If I might, Angel, " Wesley interjected, stopping yet another patented Cordelia Chase rant, " why _were_ you smiling?"

    "Oh, yeah. That, " Angel blinked. "Giles just called. He told me that Buffy's sentencing hearing went very poorly. The judge gave her life in prison without possibility of parole. Called her actions " a vicious brutal display of inhumanity", according to Giles."

    "And that makes you…happy?" Wesley again tried to inch his fingers towards the stake.

    "Yeah, Wes, it does. She beat the hell out of my Childe simply because she could. I'd call that a "vicious brutal display of inhumanity" and I'm damn near ecstatic that she's getting what she deserved. Now, if you 'll excuse me, Spike and I have some celebrating to do."

    "Right you are, Sire. Wouldn't want to let this good mood of yours go to waste, " replied Spike briskly, stroking Angel's erection. "Be back sometime next week, " he called over his shoulder, dragging Angel up the stairs.

    As they reached the top of the stairs, Angel lifted Spike into his arms effortlessly. He smiled and leaned in, capturing Spike's lips in a bruising possessive kiss. As he strode toward their bedroom, Angel lifted his lips and quirked an eyebrow.

    "Now what was that you were saying, baby boy? Something about playing horsie?"

  
                                                                       THE END


End file.
